


'Are you sure?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [51]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Zhong Chen Le, But it hasn't happen yet, Chenle is a a mess, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark is a mess save him, Mark is still a panicked gay, References to Mark graduating NCT Dream, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Work In Progress, Zhong Chen Le-centric, a bit of angst, empathy era, mark is soft, porn with somewhat of a plot, they're both gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 8





	'Are you sure?'

**7:15 PM**

Marks gets up from his bed when he hears a knock at the bedroom.When he opens it,a teary eyed Chenle is the last thing he's expecting to see.

"Chenle-ah"He asks in concern as he shuts the door behind the Chinese boy as the younger walks in the room."Are you okay?Do I need to get-"

A sniffle cuts him off.


End file.
